Kiss on My List
Kiss on My List - piosenka wykonana przez amerykański duet Hall & Oates. Została napisana przez Daryla Halla i Jannę Allen, a producentami bylli Hall i Oates. To jest ich trzeci singiel z ich dziewiątego albumu Voices z 1980 roku. Piosenka została napisana z intencją Janna Allen, siostry długoletniej dziewczyny Hall Sary Allen, opowiada o tym, jak była zainteresowana rozpoczęciem kariery muzycznej. Hall nazywa ten utwór piosenką antymiłosną, a tytuł piosenki brzmi "sarkastycznie", ponieważ pocałunek nie jest tak ważny, gdyż znajduje się na liście innych rzeczy, które są tak samo ważne jak miłość. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna My friends wonder why I call you all of the time What can I say I don't feel the need to give such secrets away You think maybe I need help, no I know I'm right all right I'm just better off not listening to friends' advice When they insist on blowing my bliss I tell them this When they want to know what the reason is I only smile when alive, and I tell them why (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list Because (your kiss is on my list) of the best things in life (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss) your kiss I can't resist (Because your kiss is what I miss) when I turn off the light I go crazy wondering what there is to really see Did the night just take up your time, 'cause it means more to me Sometimes I forget what I'm doing, I don't forget what I want, I want Regret what I've done, regret you? I couldn't go on But if you insist on blowing my bliss I'll tell you this If you want to know what the reason is I only smile when alive, then I'll tell you why (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list Because (your kiss is on my list) of the best things in life (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss) your kiss I can't resist (Because your kiss is what I miss) when I turn off the light I really miss Ahhh, (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss is on my list) of the best things in life oh babe (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss) your kiss I can't resist (Because your kiss is what I miss) when I turn off the light (Because your kiss) your kiss is on my list (Because your kiss) your kiss I can't resist (Because your kiss is on my list) of the best things in life Tłumaczenie na język polski Moi przyjaciele dziwią się czemu wzywam cię cały czas Co mogę powiedzieć Nie czuję potrzeby żeby wyjawniać takie sekrety Myślisz że może potrzebuje pomocy, nie, wiem że jestem w porządku Jestem po prostu lepszy nie słuchając rad przyjaciół Kiedy oni obstawiają, znając moje szczęście Mówię im to Kiedy oni chcą wiedzieć co jest powodem Tylko się uśmiecham kiedy kłamie, wtedy mówię im czemu (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście Ponieważ (twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście) najlepszych rzeczy w życiu! (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twojemu pocałunkowi nie mogę się oprzeć! (Ponieważ twój pocałunek jest tym, czego brakuje), gdy wyłączę światło Szaleje rozmyślając co tam jest naprawdę do zobaczenia Czy ta noc tylko zabrała twój czas, bowiem ona znaczyła więcej dla mnie Czasami zapominam co ja robię, ale nie zapominam czego chcę Żałuje co zrobiłem, a ty? Nie mogłem iść na to… I jeśli upierasz się na poznaniu mojego szczęścia Powiem ci to Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć co jest powodem Tylko uśmiechnę się kiedy skłamię, I powiem ci (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście Ponieważ (twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście) najlepszych rzeczy w życiu! (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twojemu pocałunkowi nie mogę się oprzeć! (Ponieważ twój pocałunek jest tym, czego brakuje), gdy wyłączę światło Naprawdę tęsknię Ahhh, (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twojemu pocałunkowi nie mogę się oprzeć! (Ponieważ twój pocałunek jest tym, czego brakuje), gdy wyłączę światło (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście (Ponieważ twój pocałunek) twojemu pocałunkowi nie mogę się oprzeć! (Ponieważ twój pocałunek jest na mojej liście) najlepszych rzeczy w życiu! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos